A Fairytale In A Nightmare
by enemrizza
Summary: “Who are you? What do you want from me?” Mikan said almost trembling from fear. “Well, your grandfather just owes my father big time.” He said while smirking evilly.
1. A Million Dollar Debt

**Hope you like my story.**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice even the characters on it but if there are unknown characters, that maybe just maybe is mine.**

**Chapter One: A Million Dollar Debt**

**Profile View:**

**Mikan Sakura**

**21 years old**

**Ordinary girl**

**Works at the House of Sweets and the granddaughter of the owner**

**Natsume Hyuuga**

**22 years old**

**CEO of a famous sports car company**

**Has a six years old son**

**Koko**

**22 years old**

**Works at the House of Sweets**

**One of Mikan and Natsume's friends**

**Anna**

**21 years old**

**Ordinary girl**

**Works at the House of Sweets**

**One of Mikan's best friends**

**_oOo_**

It's five in the afternoon. The skies are already a mixture of yellow and orange colours, the air is starting to get colder and more people are starting to pour inside a cafe on the road side. It has an old American house concept. It was painted with a plain white colour and the corners are covered with brown oak wood. The furnitures are also wooden in structure and the place was fully air-conditioned making the scent of bittersweet coffee aroma linger all over the place. It was also plainly designed by hanging plants on a pot, vase of colourful flowers in each table and the counter was filled with crawling plants that end midway going to the top of it. The place was well designed to make a relaxing and calming sense for the customers to add up to it the owner of the cafe made sure that there's a good view of the sunrise and the sunset outside the shop.

_It sure is perfect._

People of different ages come from time to time to have some small talks. There are also quite a number of lovers and groups of friends that came here and there. They are always happy but for one...

**_oOo_**

The bronze bell that hung on the upper right corner of the oak door made a small light sound when the door was pushed gently by an old man.

"GOOD AFTERNOON, SIR! WELCOME TO THE HOUSE OF SWEETS!" a pink-haired girl and a brown spiky-haired boy greeted in unison to the man but he didn't even bother looking at them instead he went in one corner which has a good view of the sunset.

"D-dd-do I g--o no-w a--nd take his or--der?" the pink-haired girl stammered while saying the obvious.

"What do you think? That's your job, right?" The spiky-haired guy said while rolling his brown eyes to the girl beside her.

"B-bb-but I'm s-cared."

"Anna...we can't keep him waiting whether you like it or not you need to get his order now because his **favourite girl** is not yet here." Koko said while wiping a cup with a white cloth.

Anna rolled her eyes to the spiky-haired guy and started walking slowly towards the old man's table. _"Oh boy! Of all people why this old man?! Hu-hu-hu, oh God help me. I don't want to be eaten alive!" she thought._ She clutched the menu booklet with her two arms pressing it towards her chest. She heaved a deep breath before approaching the old man.

"G-gg-good aft—ernoon sir, ma-y I ta-ke y-our or-der?" small drops of sweat started to form on her forehead. She gave a big smile to the man while the corners of her lips started to tremble a little.

The old man didn't even care to look at her instead he just said. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Okay, sir. Just call me if you are going to order already." She said and walked back to the counter.

Of course, she knew who's he waiting for so he just let him be, because that's the same routine that happens when that certain someone is not here.

She started sobbing with a pout on her lips and started with wiping the cups like what the guy beside him is doing.

"What happened?" Koko asked a bit of sarcasm imprinted on his question. Well, actually he was asking the obvious.

"He said he was waiting for someone. Hu-hu-hu i got really really scared. I thought he's gonna devour me!" she said wile trembling.

"Too bad, you are always **rejected** by the oldie." He said while smirking.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Anna said while giving a slight punch on his shoulder while Koko snicker to the thought.

**_oOo_**

The bell clung a little again for the second time. It revealed a young lady in a blue baggy shirt and a pair of jeans and snickers. She has a pale white complexion. With her golden brown hair that ends to her waist down to her brown innocent chocolate orbs. Her rosy cheeks that were accentuated by the gentle smile plastered on her red lips. And, from her petite body down to her well-shaped curves that were hidden underneath her baggy shirt.

She walked towards the counter and placed the brown bag full of ingredients on it.

"MIkan, your customer is already there." Anna said while putting her hand under her chin and her elbows on the counter for support.

"Did something happen? You look sad, Anna." Mikan said it her soft voice while putting on a black apron with a gold plate that has her name imprinted on it.

"Well, because she was again rejected by her **lover**." Koko said before going inside the kitchen.

"Shut up, you moron!" Anna shouted back while a vein popped out her head.

"Well, it's nothing, Mikan. I'm fine." Anna said while giving Mikan a reassuring smile.

Mikan nodded and gave her a smile before going to the old man's table.

"Good afternoon, sir! May I take your order?" she said while readying her small notepad on her left hand and a pen on her right.

This time the old man faced Mikan and gave her a small smile with is wrinkled face.

"I want a cup of coffee and a slice of your chocolate coated strawberry filled cake." He said while Mikan jotted his order on her notepad.

"Well then, wait for just a minute, sir." Mikan said and dashed back to the counter area and left the paper to Anna.

"Can you prepare that and give it to him?" Mikan said before going in the kitchen. Anna smiled back to her.

**_oOo_**

**On the other part of the world...**

_Kring! Kring! Kring!_

_--Mr. Hyuuga, _

_The investigator who went here the other day is here outside. Do I let him in? He has no appointments with you for this day.--_

"Let him in." A velvety and masculine voice answered back on the phone.

_--Right away, sir.—_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The phone call ended.

The glass door swung open revealing a guy in a brown fedora hat, black sunglasses, long brown coat and his suit underneath. He entered the room of the Mr. Hyuuga according to the lady on the phone.

The room was carpeted with a red carpet. On the middle there hung an enormous chandelier that light up the whole room and on the middle was a big table with a plate on the middle. Mr. Hyuuga, Chairman of the Executive Office.

"Did you find it?" the same velvety and masculine voice said. The big black leather chair that was turned facing the big windows turned 180 degrees and revealed the so-called Mr. Hyuuga.

He's 22 years old. He has a fair white complexion that goes with his messy raven hair, he's wearing the rectangular type of glasses with thick black edges that hide the colour of his eyes and he wears with him an expressionless face. He was wearing a baggy long sleeved shirt and black pants with matching black shoes. Honestly, he was boring from his room to his own style everything was collared with white and black but despite this he still has a sense that can make a girl faint just to see him.

"Yes, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, he's the owner of the well-known café in South Street. It's called the House of Sweets. He is a widow and only lives with his 21 years old granddaughter, Mikan Sakura. She's currently working at the said café. And according to her back ground, she lost both of her parents when she was still an infant-" The investigator said.

"Good, that's enough. Get the granddaughter and give her to me." He said.

"Yes, sir." The investigator said and went out of the room.

"_It's payback time, Sakura." He thought._

**_oOo_**

It's already passed eight and the cafe is almost about to close, everyone was already done cleaning up, Mikan started to fix her things inside the employee's room.

"Mikan let's go. Koko and Anna are waiting for us outside." An old man in a gray baggy shirt and pants peeked form the half-opened door.

"I will follow you outside, just a minute grandpa!" she said while quickly packing her things.

"Okay." The old man said and went outside with the two, Koko and Anna.

"Where's Mikan, uncle?" Anna said.

"She's just packing her things, she'll be out soon." Grandpa said.

"I wonder what's taking her so long." Koko said while putting both his arms up at the back of his head.

After a minute of waiting, everything inside the cafe went black.

"Hey! What happened?" Koko asked.

"I think there's something wrong again with the powerhouse. I'll go check it up at the back." Grandpa said. "Will you check for Mikan inside?"

"Okay!" Anna said.

Vroom! Vroom! Vroom!

From the road at the side of the cafe a rushing red sports car popped out in a split second and dashed in front of Anna and Koko.

"What the hell was that?!" Koko said while looking at the retreating figure of the car.

"People nowadays don't really know what to do with their lives." Anna said before dragging Koko inside the dark cafe.

Anna walked before Koko and halfway going to the counter she tripped into a thick stick which is more likely one of the legs of a table.

"Ah!" Anna readied herself for the hard and painful impact of the floor but nothing happened. A pair of strong arms from her back caught her on act, inches before hitting the cold floor.

"Be careful next time, here stay at my back." Koko said and reached for one of Anna's hands while Anna blushed to his sudden actions but it was hidden by the darkness that engulfs the area.

After minutes of walking slowly they got inside the room where Mikan was and then the lights started to blink a little and it went steady revealing an empty room and a piece of paper in one of the tables.

"Where's Mikan?" Koko asked and then from the opened door it revealed grandpa who was smiling.

"Kids these days sure is naughty, there was a paper stuck on one of the wirings." He said while going inside. "Where's Mikan?"

"Uncle, Mikan's not here but she left a note." Koko said wile handling the note to the old man.

_Grandpa,_

_I will be out for a month. _

_Sorry it was abrupt. My friend stopped by and got me._

_Mikan._

**_oOo_**

I opened my eyes but everything was blurred, I tried to adjust my eyes to the bright light that was against me. And then, I started to feel the pain inside my head. It hurt so much and my eyes flinched and twitched by it. And then, I started to feel the impact on the right side of my head. It was hit by something really hard.

_Ouch!_

_What the hell?! What happened?!_

_Well, you were hit on your head that's why it hurts._

_Wait! Who are you?!_

_Hello! I'm your conscience._

_Wait! Can you tell me where I am?_

_You're really stupid. How will I know that? We were both sleeping when you were sent here, remember? I'm just your conscience whatever happens to you happens to me, idiot!_

_**Flashback...**_

"_Oh god, where's my shoes?" Mikan opened every locker inside the room and looked here and there searching for her shoes and then everything went black._

"_What the-" and then she heard footsteps from outside coming closer to the room where she is currently standing._

_Badump! Badump! Badump!_

"_Who's there?" Mikan tried her hardest not to make a trembling and nervous voice. "Grandpa?!"_

_The lights flicker and there on the doorway, a stranger was standing. He's wearing a coat and his hat was covering almost half of his face. And then the lights flickered again._

_And everything went black in my sight…_

_**End of Flashback…**_

After some time, I've already adjusted with the light against me. I was inside a room sitting in a red couch. It was a big one and on my side was a glassed shelf full of different types of manga books and on the other side of the room which is the middle part were a table and a black cushioned chair. And the whole place was also carpeted with red carpet.

"So you're finally awake. Mikan Sakura." A crimson-haired lad went in front of Mikan standing.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Mikan said almost trembling from fear.

"Well, your grandfather just owes my father big time." He said while smirking evilly.

"What?!" Mikan said.

**To be continued...**

**How was it? Please review I want to know what you think about the prologue.**


	2. A Contract to Hell

**I don't own Gakuen Alice but I own the investigator in this chapter.**

**Oh yeah and by the way sorry for the late update. **

_**Previously...**_

"_So you're finally awake. Mikan Sakura." A crimson-haired lad went in front of Mikan standing._

"_Who are you? What do you want from me?" Mikan said almost trembling from fear._

"_Well, your grandfather just owes my father big time." He said while smirking evilly._

"_What?!" Mikan said._

_**End...**_

**A Contract to Hell**

"What do you mean?!" Mikan asked bewildered. She fixed her gaze to the crimson-haired lad in front of her. He was wearing a long brown coat and a suit underneath it. His eyes are covered by his sunglasses that's why you can't clearly see the colour of his eyes.

He was smirking. And he started to approach Mikan slowly. He caged the sitting lad by his arms shrinking the space in between them. He was almost an inch away from Mikan. And then he said. "But if you want you can just pay me with your body. That would be easier for you." He said.

"Go away from me, pervert!" Mikan shouted while pushing him hard enough but it was a failure for her. Of course, he was much stronger than her.

The stranger pushed Mikan harder making them lie on the couch and the guy on top of her. Mikan started struggling and shouting but the guy covered her mouth and started ravaging her from her neck.

Mikan's eyes started to darken; tears started falling out without stop. She felt empty and blank.

_Please stop!_

_Stop_

_Stop!_

She wanted to shout those words but her body seemed to be irresponsive to what she was thinking.

The guy took off his glasses and it revealed those golden eyes full of lust for the girl in front of her.

Mikan was now trembling hard, she can't do anything. The guy started to unbutton her blue wrinkled polo shirt and started touching her in some sensitive areas.

The last thing she did is shout all her might and everything went black.

She tried to open her eyes again and it revealed crimson eyes in front of her.

And then for the second time, she fell unconscious.

**_oOo_**

**Mikan**

-

-

-

I started to open my eyes but it was still half-opened, because of the bright light across me. I tried to adjust to its brightness and after some time my eyes are already fully opened but it's still blurry. I started growling from the pain of my heavy head. Yeah, I was having a severe headache again. I tried to look at the thing across me that's straining my eyes from its brightness. I blinked several times to get away from the blurriness of my eyes and it revealed to me a white ceiling with a medium sized gold chandelier.

I started roaming my hands to the soft and smooth surface that I was laying too. It was a bed. Yeah, a bed. Wait! What? A bed?

I sat up immediately and tried to register everything on my surroundings.

There's a medium-sized gold chandelier.

I'm seated on a bed instead of a couch.

The floor was carpeted blue instead of red.

There's a black couch and a shelf of books at one side.

On the other side, was brown oak door.

And on my side was a side table with a lamp and an envelope.

I gazed at the envelope for a moment trying to register the name on my head...Mikan Sakura and Mr. Sakura...

I'm definitely sure that that's my name and my grandpa's

I grabbed the envelope and opened it. It revealed my bio data and the bio data of my grandpa, some stolen shot pictures and an account...

It says...

One million

-

-

-

_Unsettled..._

**_oOo_**

**Natsume**

-

-

-

I was about to enter my office when I heard a shout inside...

-

-

-

It's a woman and I'm definitely sure of that.

And I saw what was awfully happening inside my office. The investigator whom I hired to look for that...Mikan Sakura was now ravaging a woman in my office.

This is surely unforgivable.

_**Flashback...**_

_Natsume hold onto the shoulder of the guy to get his attention. He punched him flat on his face that send him flying inches away from the couch._

"_How dare you dirty my office!" he walked to the investigator and punched him hard again on his face._

"_I don't want to see your face ever again!" with that the investigator run like a baby out of the office._

_Natsume on the other hand, started approaching the girl. Her air hat was nicely braided was ruined, her white smooth skin was getting paler, and her face was red from all the crying that she made and her clothes are unbuttoned to the third one revealing her bra._

_She was unconscious. _

_He took off his black jacket and was about to put it on to the lady when he saw something that shocked him. A gold plate was attached to her right chest..._

_Mikan Sakura..._

_**End of flashback...**_

I heaved a deep sigh after reminiscing what just happened. After some time, I got out of my bathtub and wore a black robe that end up almost half of my legs. It revealed a little view of my white chest.

I walked to the sink, rinsed my face and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"_What should I tell her?"_

"_That her grandpa owes your father a million dollars, that's what you intend on telling tat girl from the start, right?"_

"_Wait! Who are you?!"_

"_I'm your conscience, Natsume Hyuuga. I, myself, was surprised that you had one."_

"_Ugh, Whatever."_

**_oOo_ **

Click!

The oak door from the side slightly creaked and it revealed a raven-haired guy. Crimson met chocolate.

At first, there was a complete silence but Natsume decided to break it.

"So, you're finally awake. Ms. Mikan Sakura." Natsume said with his masculine and velvety voice.

"I assume you are Mr. Hyuuga's son." Mikan said while hiding her almost trembling voice and her bangs covering her chocolate eyes that are about to cry.

"Yeah, I'm Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume said before walking towards the black couch on the side.

"Please don't get House of Sweets, that's the only thing that my grandpa have." Mikan tried to force her voice again but it was already a failure, Natsume was able to hear it.

'If I won't get it. How are you going to pay me?" Natsume leaned on the shelf and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Please, I will do everything you want just don't get it." Mikan was now looking at him straight on the eyes.

"Well then, act as my fiancé. After one year the deal is done your grandpa will be paid. It's a contract between you and me. Deal?"

"Deal."

**To be continued...**

**How was it? I know. It's shorter than the first chapter. Well, it's the prologue anyway. Please review. Suggestions, any type of reactions and comments are freely accepted by enemrizza!**

**Thanks a lot to the following:**

**Riikani-thanks for the review**

**BloodyCherryBlssom-sorry I totally forgot to pm you of what will happen next but yeah it also gives you a little excitement of the twist.**

**Moonligtnin-thanks for adding me in your author alert's. I'm not yet sue when i'm gonna put the other one but i have one in mind already.**

**sakuraaimier**

**domniqueanne**

**b-well, find out if it's an adopted or not hahaha. And of course, i will definitely make him in love with mikan.**

**xxxanimechangedmylifexxx-wow thanks nagulat ako nung may review na may tagalong un pala pinoy ka. First time kasi na may nag-review sa'kin with a Filipino language. thanks**

**Lost Wingz-thanks a lot for liking it. Ehehehe.**

**chrisca123456789- thanks**


	3. Cross Over

**Okay, guys don't be mad at me if for you my update is really late already...I got a little busy because of some reasons...sorry**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice but some of the unfamiliar characters, well I own them...**

_**Previously...**_

"_**Please, I will do everything you want just don't get it." Mikan was now looking at him straight on the eyes.**_

"_**Well then, act as my fiancé. After one year the deal is done your grandpa will be paid. It's a contract between you and me. Deal?"**_

"_**Deal."**_

_**End...**_

**Chapter Three: Cross Over**

_It was late in the afternoon_

_I was walkin' in the same street like everything is normal_

_Then I bumped into someone_

_An old pal_

_Things are getting difficult for me to handle_

_Yeah, well I know, the strings of fate are crossing over..._

_-enemrizza_

**Profile view:**

**Nonoko**

**21 years old**

**Mikan's friend and Anna's twin**

**She works for the Hyuuga**

**Ruka Nogi**

**22 years old**

**Natsume's best friend and Mikan's friend**

**CEO of a hotel managing company**

**_oOo_**

It was exactly seven in the morning. And everyone in the house from butlers to maids are already busy preparing foods and cleaning up the whole Hyuuga mansion.

"Quick! Set everything in order before the young master goes down." Here and there all are being set by the maids, things that are needed to be settled.

"Where's the chef, he should be done by now with all the preparations." An old woman with a stoic and cold expression in her face barged in to the hotel-like kitchen of the mansion. Different types of vegetables, fruits and condiments are settled across the long vertical table or counter in the center. And different types of kitchen equipments are laid on the sides of the room from the smallest needed to the largest one.

"Antoinette, chill it's almost done, okay?" the chef gave the old lady a reassuring smile. She, on the other hand, the so-called Antoinette just knitted her eyebrows in the middle and put a glare with her raven eyes before her old-fashioned glasses that almost break through the intensity of her mighty glare.

"Be sure of that, Gerald. I don't want the young master to be disappointed." Gerald sweat dropped while Antoinette fixed her glasses up and down and went outside scolding again the maids for their slowness.

Well, this is the routine of everyone in this house. Cram their selves up to the point of exhaustion and nervous breakdown just to make everything perfect for the well-known Hyuuga Natsume, the owner of the mansion, of course.

**_oOo_**

While all this chaos are happening downstairs, the sizzles of the water gushing from the shower of one of the rooms upstairs trickle softly through the porcelain white skin of the man, his hand slowly ran itself through his damped raven hair feeling the hot water that was trying to ooze all the body's tension. But if I can describe it perfectly, I don't think there's even a little bit of tension in his perfectly built body. It was like an art piece, every single thing was like perfectly matched with everything. From his delicate skin towards the muscles that where firmly compacted with one another going to his handsome face with those luscious lips to his perfect nose-bridge and those alluring blood tainted eyes with his silky raven hair that worked itself towards his face. His sure is perfect, an art it may seem.

After some time, he started moving the knob of the shower in a 180 degrees turn while it made silent squeaky sounds on the process. Everything turned silent except for the small drops of water from his body. He walked out of the shower area and put on a white cloth around his lower region and another towel to dry himself.

He sat on the red couch on the side and flipped his phone up and dialled some unknown number.

"_Ruka Nogi here, sorry I can't answer your call right now, please tell me your message after the beep..._

_Beep!_

"Oi Ruka, meet me at my office at exactly 10 o'clock."

After that, he flipped his phone down and walked inside a small oak wood door on the left of his bathroom. It was filled with different types of clothes, shoes and accessories. It's like a mini clothes stall and in the middle was a body-size mirror reflecting his view on it.

He picked up a black long-sleeved polo from the rows of clothes pair it up with a white belt and black jeans and shoes.

He left two buttons of his polo undone giving him a hot, seductive and messy style. His hair was undone too. And by the way, don't forget those glasses that add up some sophistication.

He walked out of his room and was about to go downstairs but stop dead on his track passing through a door and reminded him of something.

**_oOo_**

After some time, he got downstairs and a line-up of maids and butlers greeted him. He nodded in reply and went straight to the dining hall.

He sat in the middle of the long table which was set for one, well it's just him.

"Have a nice meal, young master." Antoinette give him a small smile.

"Thank you, Antoinette." She was about to go to the side when Natsume spoke again.

"Oh by the way, I have a visitor in the guest room. Serve her as soon as she wakes up and treat her kindly. And by the way, I'm assigning Nonoko to be her personal maid." Everyone was dumbstruck, because this was the first time that the young master had a woman as a visitor except for his friends.

"Nonoko?" Natsume said. A blue-haired girl on the side walked up shyly on the table.

"Treat her nicely."

"Yes, young master."

"Um, young master, I know this is a very impolite question but may I know who is the visitor?" Antoinette asked.

Natsume, on the other hand, cleaned is mouth with a white cloth and stood up from his chair and looked at Antoinette.

"She is my fiancé." He said emotionlessly and walked passed the area leaving everyone in silence.

**_oOo_**

**Mikan**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was eight in the morning; the skies are brilliantly painted with cerulean color and a touch of the fluffy clouds. The sun's rays walk through my room's window. My eyes stared to adjust to the brightness; it was a nice morning for me. Te smell of the plants that were just watered linger across the room with the gentle wind that was caressing me. I sat up stretched out a little, rubbed my eyes a little and gave out a small yawn.

Where am I?

I started walking towards the veranda, there I saw a guy watering the plants while humming a silent song. I tried to remember everything that has happened.

-

-

-

And then it hit me, it was like a bullet full of poison that was directed to my head. I've remembered everything from the very beginning; from the guy who almost took advantage of me to the guy who saved me and the contract that we had. Yeah, I remember now. I'm his fiancé for a year.

Unknowingly, tears started to fall out of my eyes, i don't know why. Maybe because i was too tired to think or maybe because there are things that weren't clear for me. The money and the reason behind it.

I felt really disappointed with my grandpa. Why didn't he tell me? I could have helped him paying it that it won't go to this worst scenario but why didn't he tell me? Am I not trust worthy enough?

I want to know the answers but I think it's too impossible in this situation. Why? Well, I'm just in Tokyo while my grandpa is almost south of Tokyo which takes you a one day travel going there. I can't do that, Hyuuga might think that I sneaked out and that would be bad for grandpa, he might go to jail. Oh my god! This is so energy draining, everything gives me a headache.

I tried to calm myself and then a picture of the guy who almost took advantage of me flashed in my head. It was crazy. I don't know why it happened. But my body seemed to respond to that picture. I was trembling involuntarily.

I'm scared. Well this is the first time that that thing happened to me. It's a bit traumatizing. I'm scared he might barge in inside this room and start raping me. I'm scared.

**-**

**-**

**-End**

_Knock! Knock!_

"Miss, are you awake already?" a voice from the door brought me back to my senses. I strode towards the door and found a smiling lady in front of me.

"Sorry for the intrusion, young mistress. Master Natsume ordered me to help you as soon as you wake up." Se bowed slightly in front of Mikan.

"Uhm...please cut the young mistress, please call me Mikan...Mikan Sakura and you are?"

"Uhm...I'm Nonoko. Miss Mikan." Nonoko said with a little tint of blush on her face.

"Please have your breakfast, first while we fix your room." Nonoko said and directed Mikan to the dining where Antoinette was waiting.

"Let me direct you inside, young mistress." Antoinette said emotionlessly.

"Please call me, Mikan...Miss...." Mikan said with a cheerful smile while Antoinette gave a nod. "Antoinette."

Mikan was led to the middle seat were Natsume used to sit. She felt a little awkward, because of the stares from the maids and butlers around was sweating hard from nervousness when someone approached her.

"Young Mistress?" Gerald said while setting in front of her the food.

"Please call me Mikan, mister..." Mikan waited for a reply. "Oh I'm Gerald, Miss Mikan." He smiled at her.

**_oOo_**

Everyone has an ease of feeling encountering Mikan with them and knowing that their cold and emotionless master has a very nice fiancé but not all it may seemed.

"Please enjoy your food." Gerald said.

There was a complete silence in the room. Mikan felt really awkward, because of what is happening. Well, she was just being watched by people while eating.

"Miss Mikan, may I ask you a question?" Antoinette asked. Mikan wiped her mouth it the napkin and gave Antoinette a nod and a smile before getting up. Raven met chocolate.

"What is it?" Mikan asked while the others remained silent about the situation.

"Nothing. I just want to tell you that if you need something feel free to tell us."

"Oh...thank you then." Mikan said a little bit hesitant. _"Well that was weird." She thought._

**_oOo_**

Mikan reached the room upstairs with the directions of Nonoko. Mikan opened the door quickly and found so many boxes lay on the floor.

"What's happening?!" Mikan asked.

"Uhmm...Miss Mikan, the young master delivered this stuff awhile ago and he said to give this to you." Nonoko handed Mikan a piece of paper.

_Polkadots,_

_Meet me at the Heritage hotel at exactly 6 pm. Wear the red dress._

_Natsume._

"Polkadots?" Mikan whispered which was barely heard by Nonoko. And it hit her, the time when he saved her, she was actually wearing a polkadots print of brassieres.

"Pervert!" Mikan shouted which startled everyone inside the room.

**_oOo_**

_**On the other part of the world...**_

"I miss, Mikan." Anna said while wiping the glass on her hands.

"Really? Or you are just afraid to face your lover." Koko said while gazing at the old man who just entered the cafe.

"You, idiot!" Anna said giving Koko a slight punch on his shoulder.

"Well, I already have one and he isn't the one." Anna stuck out her tongue playfully and turned around to go to the old man.

Koko, on the other hand felt a pang on his chest hearing those lines. He gritted his teeth and covered his eyes with his bangs and heaved a deep sigh.

"Koko, where's our phone in here." An old man exited the kitchen and walked towards the side of Koko.

"Over there, Mr. Sakura." Koko pointed a little to his left and the old man dialled some unknown numbers on it.

After some time, a small sound started to ring on Koko's pants. He reached out for his pocket and looked at the number calling; it was actually the House of Sweets landline.

"Mr. Sakura, are you trying to reach for Mikan but..." the old man turned to his right and found the pone of his granddaughter on the hands of Koko.

"...she left her phone."

**_oOo_**

_**Hyuuga Corporation...**_

Natsume was seated on his office; working on his laptop when the door slammed opened revealing a blonde guy who was trying to reach for his own breath.

"You're almost late, Ruka." Natsume said turning to look at the person and back to his laptop.

"Well, what do you want to tell me?" Ruka asked walking to the couch on the side.

"I want to reserve a seat in one of your hotels."

"Oh...and why is that so?"

"I have a date."

"With whom?" Ruka asked with excitement and a glimpse of happiness in his azure eyes.

"Sakura."

"Oh...the contract?" Ruka sighed in disappointment. "I don't get it. Why don't you just sue them? It's almost three years since that debt."

"Well, I need her for now."

"I don't get it."

"His granddaughter is paying me with her service."

"NAtsume?!" Ruka blushed a little, his still the same Ruka Nogi.

"She'll act as my fiancé."

"Why?"

Now, this is the turn of Natsume to sigh.

"Listen...

I want those idiotic fan girls to stop bugging me

I want my cousin to stop bugging me

I want my dad to stop bugging me

I want my grandma to stop bugging me

And I want Youichi To be happy even just for a year

So you better keep quiet..."

"Don't you think Youichi might get mad in the end?"

"..."

"-sigh- fine, what if you fall for her?"

"...that will never happen..."

"You still love her?"

"..."

**_oOo_**

**To be continued...**

**Well, that was a long one I hope...**

**I'm sorry for not updating faster...**

**Please still support my story...thank you**

**Please review...anything is accepted by enemrizza**

**Thanks a lot to:**

**Riikani- well, now I think you are disappointed because of my late update...sorry.**

**chrisca123456789- yeah, i'm actually thinking of things already to go in their way, first. I'm such an evil author. Hahahaha**

**kitty^0^- sorry for the late update**

**sunechirei- thanks for that. If it won't bother you please check if I do write something wrong. I know there are a lot of wrong things that I write. And thanks for adding my story in your alerts.**

**smalltaz- thanks for adding my story on your alerts, I appreciate the support.**

**mahi101- thanks for your review. Well, natsume will become rude sometimes. Ehehehe. And thanks for adding me in your alerts.**

**fitha- I know. I like guys with glasses.**

**tocut- thanks for adding my story in your fave.**

**jubelle- thanks for adding my story in your alerts.**

**CrzyChibi- thanks for adding my story in your alerts.**

**Real Heroes Never Die- thanks for adding my story in your alerts.**

**AYUMU10- well, that was the investigator. Thanks for adding me to your alerts and fave.**


	4. Cross Over 2

_**I don't own gakuen alice**_

_**This chap is kinda short and I think it is disappointing because none of your questions were answered. Anyways, please stay with me until the next chapter 'coz the whole action and more questions and more confusing acts will start on the fifth chapter. And the whole pretending act will just start on the next one so please bear with me.**_

_**Previously...**_

"_**Don't you think Youichi might get mad in the end?" **_

"_**..."**_

"_**-sigh- fine, what if you fall for her?"**_

"_**...that will never happen..."**_

"_**You still love her?"**_

"_**..."**_

_**End...**_

**Chapter Four: Cross Over 2**

_I've always tried to run away from the hurt and sorrow of the past._

_I closed my eyes and dreamed of a different life but it seems that_

_the arrow of reality hits really hard that I can't bear the pain that_

_I need to wake up from my dreamland and face reality..._

_I'm crossing over through the twisted strings of fate._

–_enemrizza-_

_**Mikan**_

_-_

-

-

The whole room was messed up from all the boxes that the pervert gave. I don't even know how Nonoko and I will be able to pass through and go in. I heaved a deep sigh, placed my hands on my hips and twitched my brows while thinking of ways to organize these whole mess that I forgot that Nonoko was still staring at me while the other maids quickly went out thinking that they made me mad, I supposed.

"Uhmmm...Mikan-sama, is something wrong?" Nonoko asked bewildered by my sudden actions awhile ago. I looked at her with a big question mark plastered on my face and then it hit me.

_**Flashback...**_

_Mikan reached the room upstairs with the directions of Nonoko. Mikan opened the door quickly and found so many boxes lay on the floor._

"_What's happening?!" Mikan asked._

"_Uhmm...Miss Mikan, the young master delivered this stuff awhile ago and he said to give this to you." Nonoko handed Mikan a piece of paper._

_Polkadots,_

_Meet me at the Heritage hotel at exactly 6 pm. Wear the red dress._

_Natsume._

"_Polkadots?" Mikan whispered which was barely heard by Nonoko. And it hit her, the time when he saved her, she was actually wearing a polkadots print of brassieres._

"_Pervert!" Mikan shouted which startled everyone inside the room._

_**End of Flashback...**_

Oh shit! How am I gonna explain this?! I just called her very own master and my...erm fiancé a pervert in front of her and not just her two more maids heard me. Great! Nice shot to make your day worse than expected. Now, what do I do? What to tell?!-

"Miss Mikan?" Nonoko asked clearly worried with my silence.

"Oh nothing is wrong." I vigorously waved my hand across to add up with my fake smile. "Natsume was just being a little naughty." I said while scratching my head.

Oh God! That was a really bad and lame explanation but...

"You two are really sweet! You look very perfect for each other." Nonoko said while blushing and gazing up high with her hands clutched with one another on her chest while little hearts fly around her.

...wow, she bought that lame thing. –whew- good to know...

Nonoko then got in and started lifting and unpacking the things inside the boxes.

...and then realization hit me again...

_You look very perfect for each other_

_You look very perfect for each other_

_You look very perfect for each other_

_You look very perfect for each other_

D-did I heard it right?! She just said that we are perfect!!! Oh god that is an absolute no-no. Who would like a guy like him? A total devil, jerk and pervert! Huh? Who? Answer me?!

_-fine! Fine! I'm gonna answer you, you don't need to shout, okay I (conscience) might explode okay!!!-_

What the-! Am I going crazy already?!

_-Dear, you are not, don't you remember me to bad-_

_-anyways, as a matter of fact even though that guy is a devil, he didn't sue your grandpa and even gave you a chance to pay even though he has all rights to sue him. Next, even though he is a jerk and a pervert, he did saved you from that maniac who was trying to harass you and FYI darling you were, I mean we were exposed at that time when he saved you so that means it was an accident that he saw your brassieres-_

"Fine –ugh- stupid conscience."

_-hey, I'm not stupid, you are! Hey, why is it that I can smell something fishy in here, huh?-_

"What do you mean?"

_-Are you starting to like the devil, jerk, perv and good looking guy, huh?-_

"That's ridiculous! That'll never happen!"

_-Oh god, Mikan forget about the past. He is not worth-_

-

-

-

"Mikan-sama, are you alright? You were spacing out." Nonoko asked while hanging up some clothes on the cabinet.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Mikan asked and walked inside the room and tried to help Nonoko with the unpacking.

"Well, you were already standing on that same spot for about ten minutes so I think, you were not feeling well." Nonoko asked.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking of something. What can I help, now?"

It's just this morning that i got to know Nonoko but it seems like that we know each other for so long. Oh well, she's really nice. Maybe that's why, we already build a friendly atmosphere with both of us.

-

-

-

**End**

**After exactly two hours and thirty minutes...**

The room was worse than the scenario awhile ago. The boxes are piled up in one area to give access for some space but what was taking it all up was the feminine stuff scattered all over the room. There were so many clothes, shoes and different types of cosmetics that were piled up everywhere. On the bed, the couch and even the floor. It has been two and a half hours since Mikan and Nonoko started fixing those stuff but it seemed endless. The things right now is way worse awhile ago.

"Oh god, fixing these things is a torture." Mikan said plopping herself down to the bed.

"Mikan-sama, you can rest for awhile. I can just get some help from the other maids." Nonoko said while smiling.

"No, I'm totally fine. I actually still can help you." Mikan quickly stood up from the bed feeling a little dizzy sitting quickly again to the bed for support.

"Miss Mikan, are you alright?" Nonoko asked while running quickly beside Mikan.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Please rest for awhile now. I will just call for the other maids to help me out in here."

"Okay."

**_oOo_**

Mikan walked down the stairs meeting no one. She quickly dashed to the main door and exited it to avoid some questions. She passed another couple of steps before reaching the ground. She looked here and there to find a suitable place to rest for awhile and then her eyes met a Sakura tree which was just a little on her left side. She smiled as she walked towards the tree. She sat on the ground and lean across the tree for support. It was relaxing and nostalgic. Mikan hugged her knees while trying to reminisce the people she have left behind. Her grandpa, Anna and Koko. They sure are worried sick of her already.

Mikan heaved a deep sigh and then a gush of wind suddenly caressed her whole body. It was cold yet calming, it was a bit strong but it seemed gentle to her skin. She then got some strands of her auburn hair way from her face and then...

"_Miki!"_

"_What the-" Mikan thought while a really sever pain hit her head._

"_Look at the Sakura petals. It's falling unto us."_

"_-Ugh, it hurts I can't take it anymore!"_

"_Miki!"_

"_Stop!" Mikan clutched her head from the pain and her body started shaking from all the sudden burst of memories._

"_What was that memory? Why can't I remember it clearly? This place it's like déjà vu." Mikan thought._

**_oOo_**

Mikan tried to calm herself up and tried to remember about the happy memories she had in the countryside.

"Mikan-sama?" an old and cold voice woke Mikan up from her thinking.

"Miss Antoinette." Mikan quickly stood up and bowed to the person in front of her.

"This tree, do you know that this is the master's favourite place. He comes here when he feels like being alone and if e wants some peace of mind." She said while a small smile crept up her face.

"Wow, you sure really knows a lot about Natsume." Mikan said.

"Do you love the master?"

"What do you mean?"

"To be honest with you, Miss Mikan. However, I look at you there's nothing that I can see that would attract the master with you. And if you are just using him because of his wealth and popularity, please I'm begging you, please stop.' Antoinette bowed herself down while Mikan was just standing there stunned and shocked from everything that is happening. "The master has been through a lot of pain and sorrow already, so please stop."

"Miss Antoinette, I might look like a gold-digger because I'm just a normal person and woman but I have my own principles in life. That is that everyone deserves to be happy and not to be maltreated by anyone. And I always make sure that I always use that in my everyday life." Mikan was now trembling hard and was holding her tears back. She was about to run away but. "And to tell you the truth, I won't do anything that will hurt Natsume, because I know that he does not deserve to be hurt!" from that Mikan started to run away leaving Antoinette stunned.

"_I hope she's already the right person that you can open up with."_

**_oOo_**

Mikan ran endlessly to whatever her feet may drag her. She felt miserable from everything she heard. She might be a normal person but she can never do such thing to someone. Her tears re already blurring her sight that she forgot to notice that she was already in the middle of the road until...

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

"Hey watch out!"

Mikan looked up to see a full sped bus nearing her. She stopped after seeing the bus, she can't move, her senses are all gone wrong and her mind was in a mess. It was already a split of second before the bus can hit her and then a blur of color yellow appeared in front of her before she closed her eyes trying to wait for the impact. But it didn't come instead a pair of warm arms were holding her, she opened her eyes to see a blonde man beside her lying on the road. People started to gather around them checking their situation while the bus driver run up to them and started asking them if they were alright and stuff.

Mikan ignored everyone's question and tried to put the ma's head on her lap and looked if he's alright and if he was injured. Te ma started to blink his eyes and it revealed a bright cerulean color. He looked at the person above him and tried to remember everything while sitting up.

"Hey, mister, are you alright?" Mikan asked sick-worried about the situation.

"Yeah, I am." The man looked up at Mikan.

Azure met chocolate orbs.

And then it hit both of them.

"Mikan?!"

"Ruka?!"

**To be continued...**

**Thanks guys for bearing with my late update. Please review.**

**Thanks a lot to:**

**Animeprincess22-fave**

**.xX-alerts**

**Agh-thanks**

**Blue07-alert and fave**

**HansWorth-fave**

**Pretty- he likes someone, it's a secret hahahaha. Thanks for the review.**

**CrzyChibi- wow you're almost getting the flow of my story. Impressive! I even made it kinda confusing so that I can make it longer but you're getting the plot. –ugh- unfair!!! Anyways, thanks for the review and continuous support.**

**Kazukarin- the one Natsume likes? –secret- it's for me to know and for you to find out. Hehehe –evil author-. Thanks for the review and for adding my story in your alerts.**

**Fitha- sorry for that but you know there's always a twist and turns on the story so I hope you still read it. Thanks for the review.**

**CrimsonTangerine14- tanks for adding me and my story in your favourites and for the review!**

**Riikani- thank you. I'm kinda busy preparing for schools now and my mom is kinda pressuring me that's why I'm having a hard time writing chaps.**

**Ariadne-chan- angel-chan, thanks for reading my story. I'm embarrassed 'coz i'm actually reading your super good stories and your gonna read mine. –ugh- what a useless sempai. Anyways, thanks a lot!**

**Unique heart breaker-thanks for adding my story in your favourites!**

**Mahi101- thanks for the review. I'm glad that you had the time reading my story even though your computer was broken. Hehehe. Thank you very much!**


	5. A Fake Promise: The Contract

**I do not own Gakuen Alice even if I dream of owning it...**

**Okay, here's another chapter for everyone who continued to support me despite the flaws of my writing. Thank you very much. Please continue on supporting me!**

_**Previously...**_

_**Azure met chocolate orbs.**_

_**And then it hit both of them.**_

"_**Mikan?!"**_

"_**Ruka?!"**_

_**End...**_

**Chapter Five: A Fake Promise: The Contract**

_They say engagement is what binds two people together before their marriage._

_It's the stage wherein you get to know more about the life of being newlyweds and as one family. _

_It's love that binds them together to go through all the hard ships. _

_But what if, it's only a contract? _

_It sure is a blessing in disguise from hell. _

–_enemrizza-_

**Profile View:**

**Imai Hotaru**

**21 years old**

**Mikan's best friend and Natsume's cousin**

**CEO of a large technology based appliances**

**Yuu Tobita**

**22 years old**

**Mikan and Natsume's friend**

**Producer and manager of bands and singers**

**_oOo_**

It was already three in the afternoon when the car accident occurred. People crowded the place mumbling of what had happened and some are shouting to get some help. The driver of the bus kept on panicking; he was running here and there making up a solution for this whole big chaos that has happened. E was sweating really hard and he doesn't know what to do. And ten, for our two victims it seemed like time has stopped and froze for the both of them giving way for their staring contest. Mikan was sitting on her two folded legs while her hands are covering the big o on her mouth. Confusion, nervousness and fear can be seen on her big innocent and pure chocolate orbs. On the other hand, the blonde boy who was referred to by Mikan as Ruka was kneeling in his right leg while his left leg supports his arm that was massaging his temple awhile ago. Shock was clearly plastered on his face. His cerulean orbs were stuck on the auburn girl in front of her. What had happened was surely shocking and confusing for both of them.

"Hey, Mister, we are already calling for some help. So please, stay and tell me what happened." An old man with about a forty years old of age and above approach Ruka and kneel down on the middle of the damaged people which made Ruka to come back to his own senses.

"Uhmm...well, the stop light was red when this lady..." he said while giving a short glance to Mikan which made his eyes grew bigger in an instant. Her eyes were covered by her bangs and she was trembling. "...run across the pedestrian lane but the bus was in full speed that maybe he missed to look at the stop light. And then, maybe the driver saw this woman crossing and he started to push his horn but failed miserably to stop the bus. He almost got the woman in their position..." he said without averting his eyes from Mikan.

"...and then, you saw this whole thing and tried to save this young woman." The police gave a small nod trying to get the whole story.

"Mister, I don't think we still need an ambulance, because no one was actually hurt." Ruka said and then turned to look at Mikan again.

"Mikan, did you get hurt?" Ruka asked. His voice was deep and velvety but it was full of concern. Mikan looked back at Ruka who was staring intently at her. "No, actually I'm not." Mikan said.

"So you both know each other?" the police asked."

"Yes." They both said it in unison.

"He's a friend."

"She's a friend."

**_oOo_**

**At the House of Sweets...**

Koko gave Mikan's phone to Mr. Sakura. There was a big silence between them despite the noisy background from all the chattering of the people around them. Mr. Sakura was sweating really hard thinking of what might happened to her only granddaughter. His having a really hard time finding for an answer on why did his granddaughter runaway without even saying something to him, only a letter? He intently looked at the phone given to him; he did that for a little time while coming up with something to ease his worry. He heaved a deep sigh and started massaging his temple giving up from thinking. Koko, on the other hand, was really thinking hard of something to make the old man feel better. He knew very well what's running on his mind, he can see through him. Well, anyone can actually see the worry written all over the man's face. He's like an open book, easy to read at times like Mikan. He walked towards the old man and cleared his throat to be recognized. The old man snapped out of his own mind game, he looked at Koko and tried to put up a smile on his face but it was clearly miserable to do that at the moment, because he knew very well that Koko can read him. Well, how can he not read him? Those two kids; Anna and Koko have been with him and Mikan for almost five years now. Yes, my dear readers, the cafe was already five years of age. Koko gave a very heavy sigh and give a pat on the old man's right shoulder and said.

"Hey, Mr. Sakura, don't worry too much, I'm sure she's in good hands." Koko said while giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure she is." The old man said and started to walk towards the kitchen again. Koko sighed and thought. _"Where are you right now, Mikan?"_

Koko knew very well that what he said didn't really work at all but at least it gave him a little easiness. Well, it's been two days since their lovely brunette was gone. And not even a single call was received by them. Who wouldn't be worried by that, right?

"_Well, might as well use some connections to know where Mikan is." He thought._

Koko got his own phone out of his pocket and started to dial some numbers while he gaze to the animated conversation of Anna and the old man. He can see that Anna was having a hard time with the old man, Mr. Shiro, who won't be the only one who can go near that guy is Mikan who is actually not here at this point of time. He smirked at the sight of Anna having a hard time with their customer. He sure loves to tease her and see her kind of having a hard time. Well, why won't he? He has been in loved with her since their childhood days but his smirk soon went away when he remembered what she just told him awhile ago.

"_Well, I already have one and he isn't the one."_

"_Well, I already have one and he isn't the one." _

"_Well, I already have one and he isn't the one."_

It kept on ringing on his mind those words that she had left him. Well, it hurts to know that the only woman you like has someone else in mind. Well, he has no right to be mad, because in the first place he never did tell her about his feelings afraid to hear her answers. But still it hurts. He was awakened from his train of thoughts when a husky voice spoke on the other line.

"_What now, Koko?" the voice from the other line said._

"Natsume, I need some help. I'm looking for someone." He said. "Do you have any investigator who can help?"

"_Well, I just kicked out my other investigator but I think it'll be easy for me to find another one, anyways."_

"Why? What happened?"

"_He did something dirty with his job."_

"Oh, I see."

"_Give me the name of the person you're looking for."_

"No, its fine just give me the name of the investigator and I'll just contact him."

"_Okay, I'll just give it to you later. And by the way, they are looking for you."_

"I know but I still don't have plans of going back."

"_Whatever."_

"Okay, thanks."

"_Hn."_

Koko ended the call and placed his hand phone again on his pocket. His life is sure in a mess right now. He sighed while massaging his temple when a sweet voice came crashing to his brain.

"Here's the order of Mr. Shiro." Anna said and gave a small sigh.

"..." There was no response from Koko he just got the order and prepared the whole thing without a word. Anna, on the other hand was just staring at him bewildered by his sudden silence. She looked at him intently and saw that he wasn't in a good mood. She walked in front of him leaning closer to him and looked at him innocently.

"Hey, are you alright?" Anna asked.

Koko didn't even give her a mere glance, because he knows if he did he might get hurt.

"..." No response again. He then walked pass Anna and gave the order to the old man. When he came back Anna was supposed to say something when...

The bronze bell that hung on the upper right corner of the oak door made a small light sound when the door was pushed gently by a raven-haired woman. She's in her mid twenty's. A slender and petite body that fits her, the angles and curves of her body was perfect. It was placed in the exact places where it should be. From her chest down to her hips, the contrast of her pinky-white skin was evenly distributed in every part of her body. Her face kept a stoic expression but it was still beautiful. Her eyes were a deep purple and her hair was a colour of a silky raven. She walked towards the counter where Anna and Koko greeted her and gave her a big smile.

She was wearing a simple black v-neck, long sleeved shirt with a match of black skinny jeans and wedged sandals. The shirt hung loosely on her petite body while the jeans hugged her legs tightly. And she's also wearing a sunglass (the bumblebee type, I don't know what you call it.) with a match of a hand bag.

After some long strides from the door, she got into the counter. She removed her glasses and looked at Anna and Koko.

"Where's Mikan?" she said.

"Hotaru?!!!" Anna and Koko said in unison.

**_oOo_**

**Hyuuga Corporation...**

The whole conference room was dimmed-black only the color of the light coming from the projector reflects some light to the people inside the room. There were 6-7 people inside it. It was actually a meeting and someone was presenting something about a new modem of a car. And after some animated talking to the other people, the lights were turned on and it revealed three women seated at one corner of the table and three other men seated at the opposite side, and lastly the speaker which is none other than, Hyuuga Natsume.

He turned off the projector and walked towards his own seat which was placed on the middle.

"Now, that we've talked about the new modem of sports car that we're going to release next month. I don't think there's any more problem about it. Is there any?"

"Mr. Hyuuga, we still have one more problem." One of the women said.

"What is it?"

"The advertising agency that we called said that the model for our car got a severe accident which made them cancel her appointments. And one of those is our appointment with her. And the lead actor who's going to be our model is now at the middle of a big controversy which may affect our own financial statistics." She explained.

"I see. Try to contact another agency if possible." Natsume said.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then everything is fixed, right? Okay, meeting adjourned." Natsume said while standing up from his seat. He then walked pass the other people and went out of the room going to the elevator. He pushed the up-button and walked inside it and pushed the 14th floor which is the second to the last of the floors. The elevator opened and it revealed his own office and his assistant who was just sitting on the reception area.

"What's my meeting after the last one." Natsume asked.

"Sir, your last one is a meeting with Miss Sakura at the Heritage Hotel which was owned by Mr. Nogi. It's at 6pm." Te secretary said.

"Okay." Natsume stepped going to his office and walked towards his seat. He turned on the loudspeaker of his phone and contacted his secretary.

_-yes, sir?-_

"I want you to kick out my last investigator off from his job."

_-what reason do we give the agency, sir?-_

"Tell them he tried to dirty one of my **possessions**."

_-okay, sir-_

"Oh and by the way, what's the name of our other investigator?"

_-_

"Give me his contact details."

_-yes, sir.-_

After a mere five seconds count the contact number was emailed to him by his secretary. He put his legs on his table and looked at his watch which says 4:45. He smirked after seeing the time and walked towards an unknown room at the side where his bookshelf was placed with the red couch. He dialled some unknown numbers and plopped down on a bed. The room was actually a bedroom with a bathroom. It was just simple not the elegant type, like the Hyuuga Mansion's but it was still nice and sophisticated.

"Hey, Koko here are the contact details of the investigator."

"_Okay thanks." The other line said._

And then the call ended, Natsume stood up from his bed and walked to the bath room. Sizzles of the water from the shower started after sometime when Natsume walked in.

**_oOo_**

**Amusement park...**

It was exactly 4:45 in the afternoon. The skies are starting to be a mixture of yellowish orange but some parts of it is somewhat dark. The sweet humming of the birds is so sweet on our brunette's ears. Her nose was also filled with the smell of the sea which has added to the great look of the park. And it also gives you a perfect facade of the beautiful sun which is almost setting to the sea's level. It was relaxing and calming. After a minute or so, Ruka came back to where Mikan was seated which is one of the benches and then he gave her a cup of Starbuck's coffee. Mikan gave her a small smile and inaudible thanks while Ruka smiled back to her. He sat at the side of Mikan and had a small sip out of his own cup of coffee. They stayed silent for some time but then Ruka decided to break the lingering silence.

"So, it's been a long time since we last saw each other, huh? Let's see, when was that?" Ruka said without looking at Mikan. "Oh! The day when we brought Hotaru to the airport, right? Yeah, I remember you crying helplessly on one of Hotaru's legs begging her to not go away." Ruka gave out a little chuckle.

"Hey!" Mikan gave him a slight punch on his shoulder like what she used to do. "Yeah, it's been one year since she left." Mikan said.

"So mind telling me why you're here?" Ruka asked turning his gaze to her. Mikan was caught off guard by his sudden question but tried hard to let out a small chuckle. "I'm paying a visit to my friend." She said. Of course, she lied. She can't just tell Ruka the whole reason why the hell is she here. "Oh a small vacation, huh?" Ruka said.

"So, how are you and Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"There was never us." Ruka chuckled but hurt is really seen on his face.

"But I thought-" Mikan was cut by Ruka.

"Mikan, I've lost contact of her. There was no call even an email. She never answered me back. Well, I guess it's her own way of saying no." Ruka said. Mikan can't react and just stayed silent so she tried to change the topic.

"Uhmm...How's business?" Mikan asked.

"Getting better as usual."

"I heard that Nogi Corporation is one of the most successful corporations in Japan with other more. You're one of the known bachelors here, right?"

"Hahaha. Is that so. Well, I didn't know news like that can travel long going to the countryside."

"Nah...not really it's just that grandpa has some friends here that tells him some things about here."

"I see."

They talked like that for the whole time not noticing that it was already getting dark. It seemed like forever since they last did this with their friends. They talked about everything; their childhood, friends, career, and their whole life. Mikan completely forgot about her very own appointment with the Hyuuga. And then after a minute or so, the big clock tower in the middle of the whole city rang endlessly its two humongous bells.

"Hey, what's that?" Mikan asked.

"Oh it's the clock tower in the middle of the whole city. It rings every 12 noon and 6 in the evening." Ruka said.

"Oh" Mikan said and then it hit her. "What?! So it's already six in the evening?!"

"Uhmm, yeah. Why?" Ruka asked startled by her sudden actions.

"Oh god, I forgot about the time. I have a meeting with a friend and I'm late."

"I'll give you a ride then."

"No it's fine. I'll just ride a taxi." Mikan walked towards the street and found a taxi and waved her hand vigorously in front of it. She bid goodbye to Ruka and rode the taxi but Ruka suddenly knock on the window and signalled her to roll it down.

"Here, contact me if you need some help, okay?" Ruka said while handing her a small card.

"Thanks, Ruka-pyon." She smiled and the taxi went on.

**_oOo_**

**Heritage hotel...**

It was exactly six in the evening when a red sports car parked in front of the prestige hotel. A man in a black tux went out of it and gave his keys to the man waiting beside him. He walked straight towards the hotel like a model. He earned some stares from the people and giggles from the ladies inside. He walked to a function room which was used to be a restaurant. It's not the simple type of restaurant, it was filled with people in formal attires. It even looked like a celebration. He walked towards the reception area and a lady greeted her.

"Good evening, sir. Do you have any reservations here?" she smiled at him brightly.

"A table for two for Hyuuga Natsume." He said while the lady scanned her computer for his name.

"Right here, sir." She then led him on the said place.

Natsume sat on one end of the table and took a glimpse on his watch and it said, 6:05 in the evening. He heaved a deep sigh and got his hand phone and dialled an unknown number.

"Where's Nonoko?" he said.

"_I will call her, Natsume-sama."_

"_Nat—Natsume-sama." Nonoko answered with a stuttering voice._

"Where's Mikan?" he said.

"_Natsume-sama, she said she's just going to take a walk but now she's not yet going back. I'm sorry, sir."_

"What?! What time did she went out?!" he said.

"_She was out at exactly 2:330 in the afternoon."_

"I see. Contact me if she goes back there."

With that they both ended the call.

**_oOo_**

Mikan was inside the taxi when it started to rain. There was a severe traffic jam in front of them, because of some unknown accident. Mikan was getting really impatient every second. She is super late and the pervert is super gonna kill her. _"What should I do?" she thought._ Without any hesitation, she paid the taxi and went out on the rain. She ran on the road and asked every store she can walked up to of where the hell is that hotel. She was soaking wet already and it's getting colder every minute. After some time of running and asking to people, she then arrived at the said hotel. She doesn't know what to do. She panicked and thought of an answer to give to his question. She's sure is dead.

On the other hand, Natsume ran outside the hotel and was about to get his sports car when he spotted a girl at the side of the hotel's entrance walking here and there. She was soaking wet. And then it hit him. Long auburn hair, pale white skin, petite body and then her chocolate orbs which is now reflecting nervousness. He smirked at her sight. For him, she was really interesting, very weird, and different from her fan girls who would kneel down before him but she wasn't the type. She's really a different one.

He walked at the back of the brunette and tapped her shoulder and then he felt her froze and stiffened by his touch.

Mikan slowly looked at her back and found none other than Hyuuga Natsume. He was staring blankly at her. His face was unreadable by Mikan and it gave her a chill down to her spine.

"Umm...I---I was late, because..." she stopped midway of her sentence when she felt a warm cloth was put around her body. It was Natsume's outside clothing so now he was just left with his white polo and tie. Mikan didn't know how to react. He was actually not mad at me?

"Wear it first or you'll catch a cold." He said and grabbed one of her hands going inside the hotel.

They both earned some looks from the other people, because of Mikan. Why? She was wet and was being dragged by the infamous Hyuuga Natsume, this sure will be on the newspapers the next day, I bet. Natsume cared less about the stares of other people while Mikan was dying of embarrassment, if one really does die from that, she's sure one of them.

Natsume led Mikan to her seat while he sat on the opposite of hers. They were both quiet. Mikan was just looking at her lap as if it's the most beautiful thing in the world while Natsume looked intently at her. Mikan was uncomfortable, of course. Now, she can feel that he was mad and everyone was actually staring at them. She clutched her pants and tightly closed her eyes. Of course, it was all her fault in the first place, she forgot about the time. Well, actually about the whole meeting.

Natsume looked at her and sighed. Mikan caught this and looked at him and back to her lap. Natsume crossed his arms and his legs while saying. "Where were you?"

Mikan hesitated but give in after all she needs to say something. He deserves an explanation. "I walked at the park and forgot about the time." She said.

"Nonoko, she was worried."

"I'm sorry." She whispered but still Natsume heard it.

"You shouldn't tell that to me."

"Huh?" Mikan looked up at him.

"You should tell that to Nonoko...but still you're late." Natsume said and diverted his gaze to a waiter. The waiter went up to him and he whispered something and then the waiter left.

"And you're also not wearing the dress." Natsume said.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to go back, because I'm going to be late already."

"Whatever." Natsume got something from his pocket it was an envelope. He handed it to her and signalled her to open it. Mikan then opened it and saw a paper. It was an agreement.

"You just need to sign it. If you have something against it just say it." He handed her a pen. Mikan sighed and quickly signed it. So this whole thing was just for this.

She handed the paper to him again and then in exchange Natsume handed her a small red box.

"Wear it." He said.

"Do I need to?" She said kind of hesitating.

"You should, because you are my fiancé. Don't you know that?" he said. Mikan glared at him a little. Of course, she knows that but...

"Where do I wear it?"

"Left."

"Can't it be on my right?"

"I want it on your left."

"But...

"Why got a problem with that?"

"..."

"Why? Did a guy dumped you after proposing and putting it on your left hand, huh?" Natsume smirked while Mikan averted her gaze. Well, he didn't mean to hurt her or anything it was just his assumptions.

"_Oops, bull's eye." He thought. _

And then, there was an awkward silence between them but Natsume soon broke it.

"Whatever, just put it on your right. Like I care where it should be." He said and started putting his on the right. Mikan looked at him and does what she was told.

"My rules are already there in the contract. Do you have any?" he asked.

"Mikan? Mikan Sakura?!" a man asked. Both of them averted their gaze t the guy next them. He has a blond hair and emerald orbs. He was wearing some glasses and a tux.

"Yuu? Yuu Tobita?" she said and the guy gave him a smile.

"You know her?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, Natsume, she's a friend. And you how about you?" Yuu asked Natsume.

"She's my fiancé." Natsume said without any tint of emotions while Mikan sweat dropped. Well, she was actually going to reason out but he was just too fast to answer.

"Oh." Was the only thing that came out of Yuu's mouth. He looked at Mikan and saw that she was wet.

"Oh, you're wet. Why don't you change for awhile at the back." Yuu offered.

"Thanks but-"

"Go, dress up polkadots." Natsume said and a smirk was visible on his face.

"Why you?!" Mikan tried to fight back the urge to do something really unpleasant to him and just gave a deep sigh. She walked with Yuu to the back.

"So, how did you meet?"

"Umm...Ruka introduce him to me." A lie.

"I see. So you've already moved on, I guess?" Yuu asked while intently staring at her. It's been awhile since they've last talked to each other.

"Yeah." Mikan gave a small smile but it send a little pang on her chest.

"Anyways, what do you want to wear?"

"You're free to pick."

A room filled with different gowns and cosmetic products were around her.

"Why are there so many?"

"Umm...I'm a producer and manager, Mikan. And one of my talents is here."

"Oh. Producer and manager of what?"

"Bands and singers."

"I see."

Mikan browsed at the dresses and gowns in front of her but she really can't decide, because everything was surely beautiful. Yuu noticing this gave a small smile and got a red gown for her.

"Why not try this?" Yuu said. And led her to a seat facing a mirror

"And oh by the way, Mikan can you do me a little favour?" Yuu said. Mikan looked at him on his reflection at the mirror. A big smile visible in Yuu's child-like face while a big question mark was on Mikan's.

**_oOo_**

**To be continued...**

**Well, -phew- that was my longest chapter ever since I wrote this story. Well, anyways, tthis is where the actions starts so might as well make it big...hahaha...hope you like it. Especially to those who are disappointed with the last chapter. I know that was disappointing even when I was reading it I was disappointed I should have added something more extraordinary...oh well...hope this already GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY PAYBACK! Hahaha.**

**Oh and by the way, please review. Anything is accepted from flames, suggestions going to heart-whelming compliments!!!**

**Oh and by the way special thanks to these awesome people:**

**Kyuurengo- thanks for putting my story in your alerts**

**kazukarin- thanks for the review…hahaha and sorry for that the plot is still secret just try guessing and I might give you some clues…hahaha**

**CrzyChibi- thanks for the review. I'll try my best to not make it super confusing. And thanks for saying that my story is a T.V. show material (that's too much for me!!!). and about your question it's a secret…hahaha…try guessing and I might tell you who is it?**

**mahi101- sorry for the typos…hahaha…I forgot to check it. And thanks for the review. Sorry if it's too short…**

**ghnj- thanks for the review**

**lovely- thanks for the review**

**Loubell- thanks for adding my story in your alerts**

**DarkShadow978- thanks for adding my story in your alerts**

**fitha- hi! Thanks for the review. And for what you've guessed that means my story is already turning into something a little bit understandable already…hahaha**

**xxxkawaiixxx- thanks for the review, alerts and for putting my story in your fave**

**torn heart of moonshadow- thanks for putting my story in your alerts**

**animechic12- thanks for the review.**

**zerokurou- thanks for putting my story in your faves.**

**Riikani- thanks for the review! And sorry if you didn't like it that much (bows)**

**daniellecamille- thanks for putting my story in your faves**

**kairi-neko- thanks for adding my story in your faves.**

**Ayu Kiyusuki- thanks for the review!**


	6. BitterSweet Memories

_**Previously...**_

_Mikan browsed at the dresses and gowns in front of her but she really can't decide, because everything was surely beautiful. Yuu noticing this gave a small smile and got a red gown for her._

"_Why not try this?" Yuu said. And led her to a seat facing a mirror_

"_And oh by the way, Mikan can you do me a little favour?" Yuu said. Mikan looked at him on his reflection at the mirror. A big smile visible in Yuu's child-like face while a big question mark was on Mikan's._

_**End...**_

**Chapter Six: Bitter-Sweet Memories**

Natsume is tapping impatiently his fingers one by one against the white cloth of the table he's seated. His getting irritated rather impatient for waiting for the two, it's been thirty minutes since both of them disappeared to look for a clothing.

"_What's taking them so long?" Natsume thought._ Well, he's the type who dislikes waiting that's why he himself was never late in anything. A perfectionist, you may say. He heaved a deep sigh and closed his eyes thinking of more things about Hyuuga Corporations to make use of his wasted time. He continuously tapped his fingers against the white cloth which already have a print of the tip of his fingers.

After a minute or so, a man standing on his side called his attention asking for permission to put the food on the table, he gave him a quick nod signalling him to do whatever he needs to do. And soon the man was off the table leaving two plates of Italian pasta, two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. It was all set except for the other person, Mikan.

On the other hand, two young people soon walked at the entrance. They're both walking elegantly, hand in hand catching every attention of the people inside the luxurious restaurant except for a certain raven guy who was boiling hot with impatience. The two said persons walked towards the back of the raven guy and stopped a meter away from his back.

The guy cleared his throat catching the attention of Natsume.

"Natsume, here's Mikaan." Yuu said.

"What took yo-" Natsume briskly turned his body 180 degrees of his left to look back. But what he saw surprised him a lot taking all is anger away. Saying that he wasn't amazed by what he saw sure is an understatement.

"What do you think, huh? Natsume?" Yuu said teasingly seeing the amazement on Natsume's face.

"_Damn! She looks gorgeous, no, not just that! She looks like a goddess!" Natsume thought but of course he won't say that out loud. Hello, talking about pride. _

"It's good." Natsume said without taking off his eyes from her.

This intense stare from Natsume made Mikan a little bit uncomfortable. She was wearing a plain red v-cut gown that showed her cleavage which was accentuated by the frills along the sides of the v-shape cut. The gown trailed down to her feet which had a little tail on her back with a match of red sandals. It was a perfect fit. It hugged her body tightly giving anyone a good view of her perfectly shaped body. Well, that's not just the whole thing that attracted the whole place. It was also because of the natural beauty in her face. Her hair was ponytailed on the left side while some strands of her curly hair rested at the sides of her face. She wore a little make-up; only a powder, a simple pink blush and eye shadow, and a red lipstick.

She looks perfect. The innocence in her honey brown eyes and a gorgeous master piece of her body. Mikan took a step back ward before looking straight on Natsume's eyes and giving him a little bow and a smile.

Natsume was about to say something opening his mouth but it was all interrupted by the manager of the restaurant.

"Excuse me, Ms. Mikan Sakura. Please come with me." The Manager said offering his hand to her. Mikan looked first to Yuu who gave her a big smile and then went with the manager.

Yuu, who was still standing went to the seat across Natsume and gave him a teasing smile.

"Was it really just good? Or perfect? Hmm...Natsume." Yuu said placing his face on the palm of his right hand.

"Hn." Natsume gave him a glare before looking at the brunette who's now standing beside the manager on the right side of the stage.

"Oi, Yuu, what are you planning?" Natsume asked not taking his eyes off the brunette.

"Planning? I don't have anything in mind, I just asked a little favour from an old friend." Yuu said giving emphasis on the word 'friend' which caught Natsume's attention.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Natsume asked sarcastically.

"Uhmmm... not really just giving you advice that if ever you hurt her, you're dead." Yuu said aiming a glare from Natsume. "Natsume, I'm serious. I think I'm not the only one who's going to fry you alive if you ever make her cry. She's a special friend for me that's why, please take care of her, okay?" Yuu said a little bit tensed though.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

**_oOo_**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to introduce to you, a special guest of our very own Mr. Yuu Tobita. She'll be the one who's gonna present us for our final special for the night, Miss Mikan Sakura." The manager introduced Mikan while she stepped u the stage giving everyone a sweet smile.

"Oi, Yuu. Seriously, what are you doing?! She might slip up." Natsume said.

"Don't tell me you don't trust your fiancé?" Yuu said.

"Tsk."

Mikan, on the other hand, grabbed the microphone from the manager. She waited for the customers to stopped clapping before she heaved a deep sigh and said. "This is an advance gift for Yuu's birthday, a special friend of mine but this is also for all of you who are here tonight. Just one request, please bear with me, because I'm not a pro in this field so I'm a little bit nervous now." Mikan said with a smile while the customers smiled at her.

At her signal, the lights were dimmed giving a little focus to Mikan with a spot light. And then, the pianist on the back ground soon started playing the music.

Mikan

-

-

-

**Every now and then  
We find a special friend**

I still remember the day when Hotaru, my very best friend went away to study in this prestigious school, called Alice Academy. It broke my heart to know that she was going away the day itself that I received her turtle messenger. I told her why she didn't tell me sooner and she said. "If I did that you'll be such a crybaby bugging me for a whole week convincing me to stay and not go."

**Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all**

She's cruel, heartless but she's my special friend, someone who knows who I am since birth. Funny, it seems. I know that it's kinda impossible for us to be best friends because of our personalities but that's the way we are and that's how we support each other by filling in to what the other doesn't have. But most of the time, it's Hotaru who does that.

**Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found  
I know you can't stay**

And then, it came we've been separated. I always write letters for her but even a single response didn't come back. I'm sad and I felt awful at that time and then my grandpa supported me by his own words and it undo all the bad feelings that I have. And then, Christmas came, I received a postcard which made me really happy but one day...

**A part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay**

It was a week after Christmas and the end of sembreak. My first day was really awesome, meeting old friends again and chatting about what happened with our Christmas break but it soon ended when the end of the day came.

I was alone in the room cleaning it. Well, I was assigned to do it. And then, I heard the principal talking to someone, a woman, I think. I peeped at the door to see and then I saw Hotaru's mom.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Imai for all the help that your daughter did to save our school of its debts."

Saying that I wasn't shocked is an understatement. My eyes grew big and the broom that I was holding soon touched the cold floor which startled the principal and Mrs. Imai.

"I—is that true?" I asked trying to get my voice back. They didn't answer and I took that as a yes, of course. I was hurt, I thought Hotaru just went there to study but there was hidden purpose on it, to help our school. I cried and ran back home, I didn't even talked to my grandpa.

**I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
**

I can't sleep that night, I decided to follow Hotaru wherever she is. I wrote a letter to my grandpa who was sleeping telling him that I' very sorry for leaving. I ran out of the house and went to the train station completely decided to follow Hotaru in Alice Academy. And then, I met her there. I was really happy and was crying like a baby. And I felt lucky to be with her in the same class, but some things didn't work out just fine yet. I become enemies with my classmates because of doing something I didn't think was wrong. i just called this masked boy a pervert which is true.

**If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
**

At first, it was like that. I don't blend along with everyone but as time goes by I became friends with everyone even with the masked boy. And soon, we graduated as if going to that school was just yesterday. It was lonesome to separate with everyone but I need to. I need to go back to my grandpa and fill up all the years that I never helped him. Anna decided to come with me and help out to our cafe. And then, after some years Koko came, also a friend of mine back in the academy.

**I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go  
And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more a part of me, you're everywhere  
I'll always care**

**I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way**

And then it came my first suitor. He was a nice person and a very gentle one. He even gave me a ring which I put on my left ring finger. I feel happy with him. And then, another Christmas came. It was Christmas eve and I was about to tell him that I want to be her girlfriend but then I heard something which broke my heart into pieces.

"I'll get her to be my girlfriend soon and take her to bed and then that's it. That's the deal right? And then you give me my 100,000 yen. She's really worthless, you know."

**And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe  
I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way**

At that time, I was miserable. And all I have was my friends; Koko, Anna, Yuu, Ruka and Hotaru and Anna's twin Nonoko. That moment in my life left a very deep scar in my heart that I thought I can never get my heart back again.

-

-

-

**End**

The audience clapped at Mikan's performance. And Mikan went out of the stage and walked towards Yuu and Natsume.

"Mikan, thank you for that beautiful performance. You're still amazing, no changes at all." Yuu said, hugged Mikan tightly and bid them goodbye.

Mikan sat on the chair across Natsume. He didn't say anything or even did anything, he was just there with his eyes hidden behind his bangs and his fist was tightly closed. There was an awkward silence and Mikan didn't dare to say a word feeling the intense aura in Natsume's. After a minute or so, Natsume stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Mikan stood up from her chair and chased him outside.

**_oOo_**

It was raining hard outside and natsume was running endlessly to wherever his feet will take him.

"_Why does she have to remind me of her?" He thought._

And then, someone grabbed his coat at the back.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?" it was a sweet voice, he looked back and saw her. The person who reminded him of his painful past.

"Why did you just suddenly run?" Mikan asked.

"Why?" Natsume whispered before cornering Mikan on the nearest wall.

"Why do you have to remind me of her?" Mikan was shocked by the sudden gentleness in his voice. Natsume then placed his head at the crook of her neck and they stayed like that in the middle of the rain and the cold night.

**_oOo_**

**To be continued...**

**And of by the way thanks a lot to:**

**Blue07- thanks for the review!!!**

**Iyoci- tanks for the review!!!**

**Riikani- thanks for the review!!!**

**Miyako Sasaki- thanks for adding my story in your fave and alerts**

**Kazukarin- the thing about Ruka, it's a secret and Mikan and Natsume they don't know each other. Thanks for the review!!!**

**Owly-chan- tanks for adding my story in your fave**

**Animechic12- thanks for the review**

**Mahi101- thanks for the review!!! And by thanking you guys every chapter is the only way I can compliment my readers and yea thanks for always supporting my story.**

**You'.desire- thanks for adding my story in your fave**

**1t0d4rkd0ggy- thanks for adding my story in your alerts**

**Rubberball- thanks for adding my story in your alerts and fave!**

**_oOo_**

**Sorry for the late update. I had a hard time writing this chappie so sorry!**


	7. The Unexpected Guests

**Sorry for the late update. So here I decided to update coz' most of you guys wants me to update the story instead of revising. So here's another chappie. Hehehe. Hope you like it. I know some people are mad, and disappointed. Very sorry.**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**The Unexpected Guests**

It was a week already since the incident outside the Heritage Hotel. Since that day, Natsume started avoiding Mikan in every single way that he can. When they meet at the corridors, he'll suddenly shift directions to avoid her, and during meal times, he won't even go out of his room and eat with her which saddens our little brunette a lot.

Everyone in the house can feel the tension going on between the two especially Antoinette. She might be a little to harsh with Mikan when they first meet but still the fact that she can see Mkan trying hard to talk Natsume was already something that changed her view of Mikan.

For the past days that they were avoiding each other, every night Mikan goes in front of Natsume's room and tries to knock as if she wants to talk to him but ends up changing her mind. And also seeing her young master like that was a bit alarming for her. He doesn't eat at the right time, he goes home late and sometimes drunk, and locks himself on his room for the whole day.

And then, it came the 8th day that they were avoiding each other. It was breakfast time and everyone downstairs was busy preparing food or cleaning up the house. Mikan who was upstairs came out of her room wearing a simple pink dress, she went downstairs going to the dining area.

She expected to see only the maids wit Gerald, without Natsume and Atoinette. Well, Antoinette and Mikan were still not in good terms, right? She walked passed the maids cleaning even Nonoko who was starting to get worried of her. When she entered the are, she didn't see the minor changes there, because she was busy spacing out thinking about questions over-flowing in her head; things she wanted to ask Natsume badly.

As usual Gerald came offering her a very delicious dish with that genuine smile on his face.

"Good morning, Mikan-sama, here's our special dish for the day to avoid wrinkles on your face which is caused by too much exhaustion." He said. Mikan who was lost on her own world was awakened by his voice and then she gave her a smile that assures him that she's okay.

"Thank you very much, Gerald-san." She said and he gave her a quick nod and went to the kitchen area. She then started playing with her food without noticing that only Nonoko was there with Antoinette for the first time. Nonoko who was worried of Mikan's health tried to encourage her to eat her meal.

"Mikan-sama, you should eat already before your food gets cold." She said while Mikan turned her gaze to her.

"Where's Natsume?" Mikan asked expecting the same answer for the past few days. Nonoko who doesn't know what to say started averting her gaze to different directions but a strong voice of a woman startled both Mikan and Nonoko.

"He's still locking himself in his room." Antoinette said who was behind Mikan.

"Oh! Ms. Antoinette, you're there. I thought you were outside with the maids." Mikan said a little bit scared from her never changing expression- an angry one.

There was an awkward silence afterwards but Mikan decided to break it by saying. "Uhmm…Nonoko, can you please give it back to Gerald and tell him my sorry for not eating his food again." She said with a small smile on her face and handed Nonoko her plate.

She started standing up and faced Antoinette.

'If you may excuse me." She said. Even though, there's still a bit of awkward state for both of them Mikan still knows who's older and who should be given respect.

When she was about to go out of the area a voice from behind stopped her.

"Miss Mikan, can we talk for awhile." Antoinette said and Mikan turned to look at her.

**_oOo_**

**Natsume's room…**

Natsume was sprawled on his bed when a beep from his phone came. He turned around groaning a little from his headache and got his phone from his side table without looking.

"What is it, Ruka?" he said a little bit annoyed.

"Uhmm…sir this is your secretary, I called to report some matters about the advertisement for our company."

"Oh sorry, well then, what is it?"

"Uhmm…sir when we tried asking some advertising companies they said it's a bit rushed so they can't accept our proposals."

"Even if we are gonna pay them double?"

"Sir, we already told them that but it was no use."

"Fine. Tomorrow report everything to me, okay?"

"Yes sir."

It was already a week since he didn't come back to his office. He was confused and doesn't know what to do with all the things that is happening to him. He was trying to avoid Mikan every now and then to avoid questions but it seems that every time he avoids her. She was all that he can think of.

He started scratching his head and groaning from all the stress that he can feel and started massaging his own temple. After a deep sigh, he stood up from his bed and walked towards the small room on his left which is actually his bathroom and started taking a shower.

**_oOo_**

**At the House of Sweets…**

It's been one week and a half since Mikan was out, no calls and no everything. Everyone is starting to get worried especially Anna and Grandpa. But Koko who was actually very peculiar about the things that had happened. He started suspecting about what's the real reason about Mikan's sudden get away.

He even told Hotaru about what happened and she said that she'll tell all of her connections to look for Mikan and Koko on the other hand, had already made the necessary investigations.

The oak door with the bell opened a little which made the bell ring a little. It was the old man from before, he sat on his favorite spot and put the brown envelope on his hand on the table. He turned to look at the counter where Koko and Anna were seated preparing orders from other customers.

"Oh, he's here. I'll just get his order." Anna said and turned his heels towards the direction of the old man.

"Who?" Koko asked and turned to look where she was about to go but when he saw who it was he pulled Anna going back and got the menu and order slip.

"Rest for now. I'll be the one to take his orders." He said with a smile.

"Hey!" Anna was about to protest but Koko cut him off.

"I thought he's not your lover. Well, then for now I'll get his order." He said and Anna blushed a little from what he said. _"Shit am I that obvious." She thought._

Koko started to walk towards the place of the old man and then.

"May I get your order." He asked with a smile on his face.

"Orange juice." He said and secretly gave Koko the brown envelope that he was carrying awhile ago.

Koko got it in a blink of an eye and started heading off to the counter area.

"Here's his order. Prepare it now." Koko said to Anna.

_Flashback…_

_After his work load from the café, Koko quickly went off after taking Anna to her house. He turned to look at his watch which says 8:30 in the evening. He got a piece of paper from his pocket and called the number indicated on it._

"_Hello, I'm Natsume's friend. I assumed he already told you about me. I'm Koko. Can we meet up at the Starbuck's café near the House of Sweets." Koko said._

"_Alright, I'll be there any minute, now." A deep husky voice answered back from the other line._

"_Okay. Oh by the way, I'm wearing a black jacket with a blue polo inside." And then, they both hung up._

_Koko immediately went to the café and made himself comfortable in one of the tables of the café while waiting. After a minute or so, an old man started approaching him from his back and then he touched his shoulder giving it a little press on it. Koko, on the other hand, looked at the man who touched his shoulder._

"_Mr. Shiro?" He asked a little bit taken aback._

_The old man went on the other side of the table and sat on it._

"_Are you looking for Mikan?" He asked._

"_How did you know?"_

"_It seems that she was already out for the past week and everyone seemed to be a little worried."_

"_Wow! What can I say, you're an investigator-very observant." Koko said._

"_Anyways, it seems that her sudden get away was a little suspicious for me. She suddenly disappeared leaving us wit a small note that she'll be back after a month. No address or any number indicated where we can contact or look for her. Her best friend came at the resto, the other day but it seems that she's not with her." He explained._

"_I see, so you want me to look for her?" _

_Koko nodded._

"_Here's the pay for-_

"_No need, se's a very good friend of mine so I'm willing to help without any pay._

_End of Flashback…_

After Anna prepared the order of Mr. Shiro, she started going to his place and gave him his order. At this point, Koko was already looking at the papers inside the envelope. There was a picture of Mikan in a red dress while singing and a paper saying.

Last seen inside the Heritage Hotel…

"One of Ruka's Hotels and Yuu's managing hotel? Why is she there? I thought se's in a vacation." He thought.

Koko quickly dialed Ruka's number…

"Ruka, do you know where Mikan is?"

"Mikan? I saw her here in the city, she said she was just visiting a friend."

"Do you know where she is, now?"

"I'm sorry, but then after we met last week, I never did see her again. She was hurrying to meet someone that I forgot to ask her, her contact details."

"Okay thanks."

"Did something happen?"

"No. I'm just looking for her. Oh by the way, you might see Hotaru there, se's already back. Bye."

"Wha-" Koko cut the line before Ruka can speak up, he knows that Ruka has questions on his mind that only the Ice Queen can answer.

He then, dialed up again another number…

-Yuu's Number-

**_oOo_**

**At the Hyuuga Mansion…**

The breeze of air was refreshing, the trees were dancing gracefully with the flow of the air, the skies were azure in color and the clouds were always white and puffy with different shapes. It was relaxing and calming. The morning breeze sure makes you forget all of your problems and miseries.

Mikan inhaled the sweet scent of the morning and exhaled it with all her might. And then, a big smile plastered on her face and a twinkle of happiness on her chocolate orbs.

"You like this place?" Antoinette asked.

"Yeah, it's relaxing and the Sakura tree is really calming to see."

"You sure have the same attitude with the young master. He also likes this tree. He goes here whenever he needs to rest and relax. Miss Mikan…

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for all the things that I have told you, before."

"It's okay. Past is past. I know that as someone who really takes good care of Natsume and wants to protect him. You're surely gonna be suspicious of my identity."

"I'm glad you understand." Mikan gave her a smile.

"I just want to ask, why is the master acting like that?"

"I actually don't know also. He said that I kept on reminding him of someone from his past, I think."

"His childhood friend. Well, it seems that you look really alike."

"Why? What happened to his childhood frined?"

"Miki? She died from a car accident."

"Oh I see." Mikan said. "Miki? Sounds familiar." She thought.

"Uhmm…Ms. Antoinette, can I use the kitchen?"

"Sure."

**_oOo_**

After cooking her specialty with the help of everyone. MIkan was now standing in front of Natsume's room while everyone was on her side waiting for her. Everyone gave her the go signal even Antoinette. Mikan knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"What?" he said.

Mikan quickly opened the door and went inside. When she went inside, she gasped from what she saw.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsume asked. He walked towards her and caged her with both of his arms forgetting that he was half naked.

"I'm sorry. I just want to give you, your breakfast, because you are not yet eating." Mikan said averting her gaze and ding her blush from him.

Mikan saw his side table and quickly went there putting the tray of food.

"I just went here to give you the food, I'll go now." She quickly walked passed him but he caught her wrist and pulled her back which caused her to loose her balance.

And now, their position is Mikan is lying on his bed with her brown locks disheveled and Natsume on top of her caging her.

Unknown to them, Natsume's cousin and son both arrived and was about to go to their room.

"Ms. Hotaru, why don't you just wait for him outside?" Antoinette said a little bit nervous from the scene.

"Why? Am I not allowed to go inside his room?" Hotaru said and then, she turned the knob and saw the scene inside.

"Hyuuga?" she said a little bit shocked.

Mikan and Natsume turned to look at her.

"Imai." Natsume said a bit annoyed.

"Hotaru?!" Mikan said.

"Mikan." Hotaru said preparing her baka gun to shoot Natsume. But before she can do so a little boy from behind her looked at what's happening inside. He has silver locks that matches his pale white skin and cerulean orbs.

"Daddy?" he said while clutching at Hotaru's pants.

"Youichi?" Natsume said a bit shocked.

**_oOo_**

**To be continued…**

**THANKS A LOT TO…**

**kazukarin- thanks a lot for your support. Sorry for the very very late update. Hope you like this one.**

**Star Cross Twin- thanks for adding my story in your fave list.**

**hvf- sorry for the very late update. Hope you like this one.**

**WhispersOfTheWind- thanks for adding my story in your fave and alert list.**

**Riikani- I'm sorry, I know you are super mad at me. I'm very sorry. Sorry for being a big disappointment actually I was already losing confidence with my works but I'll try hard to make it better. Sorry.**

**fitha- actually I like your review and it's certainly not a flame. I like that you can observe those stuff about my story. Things will be clearer net time I update.**

**Animechicki- thanks for you review. I'm sorry for not updating, because it's kinda hard right now here in the Philippines especially with all the things that are happening right now.**

**Duriansan- thanks for adding my story in your alerts.**

**nicole1422- thanks for the review.**

**HarunaNiwa073- thanks for adding my story in your alerts.**

**xXJoadxX- thanks for adding my story in your alerts.**

**chinesesoftball- thanks for adding my story in your fave list.**

**mahi101- thanks for the review and for loving the story. Oh yeah by the way, thanks for being understanding.**

**mayday5393- thanks for adding my story in your fave list.**

**VampHime- thanks for adding my story in your fave list.**

**- thanks for adding my story in your alerts.**

**- thanks for adding my story in your alerts. Thanks for reviewing.**

**RockSherry- thanks for adding my story in your fave list.**

**ravenshadow001- thanks for adding my story in your alerts.**

**kawaiiIsa-chan- thanks for adding my story in your fave list.**

**The Manga Witch- thanks for adding me in your author alerts. Oh yeah and sorry. Are you mad?**

**iCOOKAYx3- thanks for adding my story in your fave list.**

**fairyrena- thanks for adding my story in your alerts and fave list. And thanks for the review.**

**mnfl- thanks for adding my story in your alerts and fave list.**

**AMALIA- thanks for the review.**

**sakura1494- thanks for the review.**

**s0rRoWfuLaNgeL012- thanks for the review.**

**usagi-hime- thanks for the review.**

**Thunderous-Ice-Storm- thanks for the review and for adding my story in your fave list.**

**choOchOo8- thanks for the review.**

**AliceNadeshiko- thanks for adding my story in you alerts.**

**x'blue-angel'x- thanks for adding my story in your fave list.**

**lelchan- thanks for adding my story in your alerts.**


	8. Hotaru Imai

**Hi guys! It's been years since I last updated my story. I'm sorry for those who have waited for so many years but here I am again ready to write and share my story to everyone again. Actually at first I didn't have the heart to write once more but seeing that even though this story has been in hiatus for years people are still reading and reviewing. Thank you to my reviewers, you guys are my inspiration, so here you go…**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

_**Previously…**_

"Hyuuga?" she said a little bit shocked.

Mikan and Natsume turned to look at her.

"Imai." Natsume said a bit annoyed.

"Hotaru?!" Mikan said.

"Mikan." Hotaru said preparing her baka gun to shoot Natsume. But before she can do so a little boy from behind her looked at what's happening inside. He has silver locks that matches his pale white skin and cerulean orbs.

"Daddy?" he said while clutching at Hotaru's pants.

"Youichi?" Natsume said a bit shocked.

_**End…**_

**Chapter Eight: Hotaru Imai**

**_oOo_**

**Hotaru Imai**

It has been five hours only since I exited the plane from Los Angeles coming here to Japan. I still have a little bit of jet lag after my so called flight. First, I went to my best friend's grandfather's coffee shop called House of Sweets.

For me it was like any ordinary visit but still a part of me is nervous in seeing all of the people that I have left after going to a foreign country and cutting all my communications. Well, it was a tough decision but it was for the best.

After an hour of travel, I came across the said coffee shop, with the breeze of the air and the scent of coffee lingering with the air all memories from this small shop started popping out of my head. I heaved a sigh and shook it all off since, I'm already here and I have to answer all the questions that they have in store for me especially Mikan.

I looked at myself in the rear mirror of my car, took out my sunglasses, opened the door of my car and slid off my seat. When I saw the door of the shop, I quickly but gently pushed it and a bronze bell on the upper right corner of the oak door made small light sounds. I tried my best to remain calm and stoic while everyone stared at me. _Whatever, pieces of perverts!_ I walked straight to the counter where Anna and Koko greeted me with big smiles on their faces.

"_Wow, they didn't even recognize me. Was I out for that long?" I __thought._

"_Uhmm...yeah! Are you really the Imai Hotaru, the smart girl? What's happening to your brain? Did it get juggled up in your flight?" _

"_Shut up, stupid conscience!"_

"_Woah! Still recognize me? I thought you have forgotten about me." My conscience said while faking her little cries._

"_Who would forget a__bout you when you always bug me? Shut up or I'll shoot you." Hotaru thought angrily._

"_That will hurt not just me but you too…hahahaha. Anyways, I'll go, focus Hotaru, you're almost at the counter. Bye!" and my conscience faded away._

I heaved a sigh, thanking God for getting my conscience to stop bugging me and when I looked in front of me I almost jumped out of shock that I was already at the counter. Luckily, I had my sunglasses to hide my shock from my friends who are undeniably and honestly can't recognize me. I removed my glasses to see them clearly and to cut the long pleasantries short.

"Where's Mikan?" I asked in my most natural (meaning, emotionless) voice.

"Hotaru?!" they both shouted at me with excitement imprinted in their eyes.

**_oOo_**

"Be careful, Hotaru-chan" Anna shouted at me at the doorway, I gave her a small nod and started the engine of my car and drove passed the coffee shop.

"_Where can that idiot be?" I thought._

After giving Mikan's grandfather my greetings and some stuff I bought in LA for him. I had a little chit-chat with my friends, Anna and Koko but not long enough, it was cut short by the customers coming up here and there. Anna had to go and serve them to prevent any negative commentaries. Koko, on the other hand, stayed with me and said that Mikan was already a week and half away from them without a single call. He said she only left a small note for them saying, she'll be back after a month. Suspicious.

Mikan is not the type to do that especially now that she knows her old man is getting older and older everyday. I told Koko to tell me if he has any updates with her whereabouts and to call me as soon as possible. I bid them goodbye and started driving my car.

I called every single connection that I have and told them to look for her,

"I will send you a picture of the woman you're supposed to find. Her name is Mikan Sakura, 21 years old. Find her as soon as possible." I said to my secretary and hung up.

I don't know why but the first thing that came into my mind when I heard that Mikan is lost was to go to Natsume's house. Weird, right? What am I thinking, of course they won't know. It can't be.

I entered a small town going to the Hyuuga mansion when I suddenly noticed a black limousine parked on one side of the street. It was very familiar to me and then it hit me, I saw a little boy with pale white skin and grey hair. His back was on the side where I was in. I went out of my car and tried to look on his side to make sure it was him.

"_Can it be?" I thought to myself._

When I already have a good view of the little boy, I was sure it was him. Pale skin, grey hair and cerulean orbs, his emotionless façade was so much like his mom. I smirked with the resemblance that I saw.

"Youichi." He looked at me and gave me a big shocked smile and hug.

The driver went out from the fluff puff's store and gave it to Youichi, I signalled him that I'll be the one to send Youichi to his dad's place. I picked up the little boy and secured him at the seat next to mine, I jumped to my own seat and drove going to the mansion.

The little boy beside me was happily eating his fluff puffs and playing with his little bear he calls Mr. Bear.

I smiled at his childish look and remembered Mikan. I'm still worried sick on what the hell's going on with her. I drove faster and after sometime arrived at the entrance of the mansion. Gerald, the chef greeted me instead of the usual, Antoinette. I let it pass since maybe Antoinette was busy. I walked passed the living room and dining area but still no signs of the other maids.

"Would you like some tea, Ms. Hotaru?" Gerald asked a bit nervous.

"_Weird." I thought._

"That won't be necessary. Where's my cousin?" I asked. I saw Gerald look up to a particular direction upstairs and gulped. When he noticed that I was waiting for his answer, he gave me a very nervous smile and told me that he will be out any minute now.

I got a little sceptical with his movements and told him I will just go to his room. He tried to stop me but it was futile. I strode faster and faster getting impatient on the fishy business going on in here. I practically dragged the clueless child behind me and then, I saw a small commotion in front of Natsume's room. The maids were all clumped on that place including Antoinette. I cleared my throat to get their attention and almost everyone's reactions were either to turn pale or plainly blue except Antoinette who remained in her best composure.

"Ms. Hotaru, why don't you just wait for Mr. Natsume outside?" Antoinette was getting nervous with every step that I take towards the room.

"Why? Am I not allowed to go inside his room?" I said a little irritated, I went to the door of his room and opened the door and what I saw almost made my eyeballs get out from its own sockets.

Mikan is under my half-naked cousin.

**_oOo_**

Mikan, Youichi and I went to the living room to wait for my half-naked cousin that I almost shoot with my baka gun saved by Youichi who was there. If he wasn't there, I might have killed that asshole.

Inside the living room, it was a little awkward. My best friend, Mikan sat on the black leather couch across mine; I just stared at her almost trying to burn holes in her body. I can see that she was feeling every ounce of my stare and I decided to break the fucking deafening silence between us. I am really pissed off.

"Why are you here? What's up with you and my cousin?" I tried to compose myself but I'm trembling with anger. My knuckles are turning white with all the pressure that I am giving to the baka gun on my hand.

"_What's going on in here?! Why is that hell shit of a molester cousin that I __have with my precious best friend?! UGHHHHHHHHHH! How much did I miss while I was abroad? How the hell did they see each other? Do they know already?!" different thoughts come into my mind and it gave me a little headache which darken the mood that I am already in._

"I dd—didn't know he was your cousin, Hota-chan." Mikan answered with her mouth trembling with nervousness and her face red like a tomato.

**_oOo _ **

Mikan was already crying in front of me, I don't know what to do. I didn't want us to meet like this in this kind of twisted situation. Is this what I get for all the lies that I have done and covered in the past?

I was at the verge of fuming and shooting anyone that I will see on my way when suddenly I saw Youichi stariing at me and then to Mikan.

"Who's the polkadotted panties girl, Auntie Hotaru?" He blurted out.

For awhile what he said made me smile and calmed me down a bit. Good thing there was a kid in the house. I signalled him to sit on my lap and I explained to him who Mikan was. I know that even though he wasn't showing it in his face that this kid is actually a little bit confused on how fast things are happening inside his dad's house.

"What?!" Mikan almost shouted. All her nervousness and crying were gone in just seconds and she was now trying her best to hide all the veins popping out of her head from all the anger she's feeling.

**_oOo_**

_Flashback…_

**Youichi**

_My aunt Hotaru and I went together to my daddy's house. I was eating my fluff puffs happily when Gerald, my daddy's personal chef greeted us in front of the door. I thought it was weird since, it was always Antoinette who greets me when I go here but… _

_I care less _

_My aunt talked to Gerald for awhile and I can see that she's already getting a little annoyed, I don't know why but they just keep on talking and…_

_I care less_

_Afterwards, Aunt Hotaru started dragging me upstairs towards my daddy's room…_

_I care less_

_My Aunt Hotaru started talking to Mrs. Antoinette, I didn't know what they were talking about but when Aunt Hotaru opened the door, I can feel with the tension of her body that she was shocked. Well, she literally froze right in front of me and when I peeked I saw what shocked her…_

_I couldn't care less_

_There was a woman under my dad on his bed and daddy was half naked. When I looked and observed further I couldn't help but smirk the woman who looks very angelic had her dress hiked up to the point where part of her underwear is already seen…_

_Polka dots_

_End of Flashback…_

**_oOo_**

"Youichi, she's Aunt Mikan, a good friend of daddy and auntie, so treat her nicely, okay?" I told the kid seated on my lap.

"Okay, but I don't like her style for underwear." He smirked while directly staring at Mikan and back to his Mr. Bear.

"_As the saying goes…like father, like son." I thought._

Mikan, on the other hand, just stared at Youichi for a moment and said. "You're still a kid but you really have a lot to say, huh? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you about my style but that's what makes me special and like you, the way you like teddy bears a lot, sure gives me a hint that you love toys very much, right?" Mikan gave him the sweetest smile while the lad on my lap just stared at her and quickly ran off towards the direction of his dad's room.

Oh well, what can I say? Though my friend has her own stupidity plastered right in front of her face, I can definitely say that she can detect very quickly what people around her wants and their real personalities. Well, that's what makes us stick together as best friends.

I may have the brains but she has the best heart.

**_oOo_**

After Youichi left, there was a deafening silence that engulfed Mikan and I, I don't know why but it was just really awkward. Well, maybe because of the situation. We were never like this back then, she always starts a conversation with me even in its simplest form when she just tells me how much she loves me and fluff puffs and how she misses me. Her rants which I listen to every now and then but, now it's different and I can't bear it anymore.

"I don't get why you're here and I'm not gonna push you if you're not ready to tell me but seeing that you're fine is good enough for me." I said to break off the silence.

After what I said, I can see a smile starting to light up her face. She was crying but she was also smiling. Ironic, right?

"I miss you, Hotaru." Mikan said and she just jumped out of her couch and hugged me. I just let her hug me since, I really miss the idiot in front of me.

"I miss you too, idiot." I whispered to her and smiled.

After our little chit-chat, I heard small taps of steps coming from upstairs; I looked at the side and saw that it was Natsume carrying Youichi downstairs. I tapped Mikan a little bit to signal her to fix herself and she did.

"Mikan, why don't you play with Youichi first. My cousin and I just need to talk for awhile." Mikan and Youichi both agreed. Wow, that was fast, I never knew Youichi can be that friendly easily. Youichi grabbed Mikan's hand and led her towards the garden. I can see that Natsume was also shocked by what Youichi did but he let it pass.

"I never knew the Ice Queen can also be sweet, huh?" He said while smirking.

BAKA!

"Ouch! What the hell is that for?!" Natsume asked a little annoyed while touching the part of his head where my baka gun's bullet hit him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, cousin." I said in the coldest and most venomous way possible.

Red meets purple.

**_oOo_**

**So, that was it. What do you think? Let me hear from you **

**Thanks to the following readers and my inspiration for writing once more**

**OhmyBatman. Hi thanks for your review! Sorry, I can't answer that…hehe. You have to read 'til the end to know who miki is.**

**Nicole1422. Thanks for the review! Sorry, I can't answer your question but I hope you will still read my story.**

**Kimmiiee. Thanks for the review. **

**Ichigo'kara. Thanks for the review.**

**Crimson eyed girl. Thanks for the review.**

** 3rrY. thanks for the review. For your question? It's a secret.**

**zZznoobwriterzZz. Thanks for the review.**

**SweetieSakura. Thanks for the review..sorry for the late update.**

**Animechic12. Thanks for the review and for understanding.**

**anjelLove. Thanks for the review.**

**AMelodySoundsLikeAMemory. Thanks for the review.**

**Meatbunluver. Thanks for the review…sorry for the late update.**

**i-am-always-me-24. Thanks for the review.**

**Gosi-chan 08. Sorry for the very late update. Thanks for the review.**

**To all the readers of my story, I'm sorry for the very late update...but because of you guys…I was also inspired to write stories once again. Thank you!**

**Thanks for those who have added my story in their fave and alert lists. Thanks!**


End file.
